


Christmas warmness and chocolates

by WonderRie



Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Bandori Secret Santa 2018, Christmas Fluff, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 13:38:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17122394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WonderRie/pseuds/WonderRie
Summary: During winter season it's enough for Rimi to keep herself warm with spending times with her friends or eating chocolate stuff (especially cornets, of course!). But one week before Christmas she learns that sometimes unexpected meetings she used to be shy of can make you feel really warm too.





	Christmas warmness and chocolates

To Rimi, winter is a chocolate season. Of course it’s not like any other part of a year can stop her from treating herself with the tastiest chocolate cornet from Yamabuki Bakery, but there’s still something extremely special about chocolate during winter. Maybe it’s because it’s cold enough so chocolate doesn’t melts in your hands. Or maybe it’s because when you eat chocolate you feel something warm inside your chest as if your heart is melting.

Or maybe Rimi is just way too much obsessed with chocolate.

She used to be embarrassed about this fondness in the past, but now that she is a part of Popping Party she learns to be confident about herself. She tries to take after an energetic spirit of Kasumi-chan or an honest nature of Tae-chan even despite Arisa-chan grumbling that there’s nothing that much admirable about these qualities. Rimi just can’t help but admire confident people even if they are not that cool to others’ point of view.

Well, there is one definitely cool person she admires greatly, but even thinking about her makes Rimi’s face turn bright red up to her ears. Because Kaoru-san is a really cool person, isn’t she?…

Rimi shakes her head, trying to get rid of such embarrassing thoughts. At least as it’s cold outside her red cheeks are not looking really strange. Thanks goodness… She sighs and puts a warm freshly baked chocolate cornet out of package. This taste never fails to lighten up her mood after all.

But she needs something more, so she heads out to CIRCLE’s cafeteria. There are low prices for member’s of bands on every piece of Christmas-themed menu. That was Marina-san’s idea for present to everyone who plays in CIRCLE during the year. And no one can deny it being a greatest present possible, since the cafeteria always provides tastiest cakes and hot drinks. Rimi wonders if they have that Christmas mug of hot chocolate with cinnamon today.

Christmas… 

Christmas is really close but they are not done with rehearsals yet. Even now they should have been practicing at Arisa’s basement, but Kasumi-chan is going to have a lot of troubles with upcoming tests, so their teacher made her stay after classes. This is so much like her that no one can actually be mad at her. Even Arisa-chan, who might be the loudest to complain, but is also the one who worries the most. This is also so much like her.

Rimi can’t help it but smiles. Even when they are apart she never stops thinking about their band and the things they’ve gone through together. That’s why she always wants to do her best for their sake. So as she has some time she needs to think about the Christmas song she is writing at this moment. She just needs to be sure it will be great to play and to be listened to.

“Oh hey, isn’t that Rimi-chan?”, she shrieks quietly as she hears a way too familiar voice. “It’s so unusual to see you without your precious bandmates!”

“Umm… yeah”, she mutters, not daring to turn yet. Her heart is beating too fast, uhhh, what is she going to do? “It’s just… I’m just…”

“Please, don’t be shy and come here,” but before Rimi manages to say something polite as a refusal, she feels the weight of Kaoru’s hand patting her shoulder gently. “Hey, I hope nothing bad has happened to you or your precious band full of such adorable little kittens?”

“Eek? N-no, e-everything is just fine!”,oh no, her voice sounds so squeaky and is shaking so much… “We just can’t have a rehearsal today because Kasumi-chan has some problems with her study…”

“Ah, what a poor child!”, Kaoru-san is so kind after all, thinks Rimi to herself as she watches her gasp of worry. And she is so cool even in this dramatic posture… “Another tragic victim of our heartless education system!”

“I do really hope that you are not going to be another one, Kaoru-san,” Rimi giggles and waves her hand to greet a tired Misaki who has just left CIRCLE to join her bandmate. “It will be really sad if your marks for this term are going to be, you know… fleeting.”

“Ah, worry not, my dear Misaki… By the way has Michelle left already?”

“Yes, she has an extremely important thing to do”, Misaki answers with a patient smile, trying not to roll her eyes while looking at Rimi who just can’t help it but smiles. Even despite being sort of clueless about some things, to her Kaoru is a really cool person.

“I’m heading out to the station with Kanon-san, so she won’t get lost… And you are not leaving yet, are you?”

“Oh no, I would like to spend a little bit more time with one of my precious fans?”

Kaoru-san is such a busy person, isn’t she? She always has something to do and someone to meet…

“Of course, if Rimi-chan doesn’t mind my company.”

Eeeeeeeeh???

“M-me?” she asks, trying not to sound as panicked as she is becoming second by second, because… Did just Kaoru-san asked for a date? Or maybe she is over-thinking, well, she is probably over-thinking but she can do nothing about it… Oh no, the world is going round before her eyes now…

“Rimi-chan? Looks like it’s better for you to have a seat…  I’m sorry, Misaki, I’ll take care about her so you don’t have to make Kanon-chan wait.”

“Um, yeah. You are right. Good luck to you two then…”

In a corner of her eye Rimi still sees Misaki waving her good bye with a cheering smile, and tries to wave back, but freezes as she feels Kaoru’s one hand warping around her shoulders, while another…

“P-please, put me back!” she clings instinctively to the coat of… Is it really happening?? Is Kaoru-san really carries her right now??? “I’m heavy, p-please put me back!”

“You are as light as a feather, my dear kitten,” she hears a gentle yet confident laughter and her heart skips a beat. “Or are you afraid of height?”

“W-wha… No, no, I’m not!”

 “Anyway, I should have asked for a permission before offering my help.” Kaoru smiles as she seats completely confused Rimi on a chair by one of cafeteria’s tables. “And as an excuse I would like to treat you with something. What would you like to have?”

“I…”, Rimi caresses her completely burning cheeks. “You don’t have to bother… About me…”

“I can’t do that”, Kaoru laughs in that strangely familiar gentle way Rimi has heard already. This laughter sounds like one of that person in the end of October. The mysterious person who supported her with her Halloween  adventure. “I want to care about everyone who cares about me. So I care about you too.”

Rimi nodes, trying not to smile in a dumb way. Kaoru-san cares about her… She is so amazing after all! Then, it would be extremely rude to refuse her treatment!

“I… I would like to have a Christmas mug of hot chocolate with cinnamon…”

“As you wish, my young mistress!” Kaoru makes a bow and leaves to the counter to make her orders, while Rimi tries to prove herself this is all real.

Well, she surely isn’t dreaming – she still feels it’s slightly cold outside, and her heart is still racing inside of her chest… But it still really looks like she is having a Christmas date with a special person. This makes her filled with a joyful ringing of bells… Oh, she would actually like to try to picture this!

She takes a notebook out of her schoolbag and tries to sketch at least something. It’s not even close to a melody yet, but if she works hard… If she manages to sort out all these gentle and quiet feelings her heart feels… That is going to be an amazing song!

“Isn’t it too cold to write something outside?” Rimi hears Kaoru’s voice as she comes up to their table handing two large mugs. The fantastic aroma of chocolate feels the air. Rimi stumbles a little bit, but manages to smile back.

“I just had something like inspiration for a melody,” she explains while pointing out the last notes with her pencil. “I will finish it later, I just wanted to make sure I won’t forget it.”

“Ah, I understand you so much, dear Rimi. An inspiration of an artist is such a powerful thing that can create worlds and stories, and yet it’s still…”

She is going to say that word!

“So fleeting!”

Rimi smiles happily, feeling as if she is flying. Kaoru-san is too cool!

“Y-yes! That’s why I wanted to write it down!”

“I understand your intentions, as you are the one who writes music for you band, Rimi-chan… But as a fellow guitarist you should take care about your fingers. They are our main and so fragile instruments.”

“Yeah, but please don’t worry about it” Rimi nodes, as she hides away her notebook and takes a hot mug in her hands. “My fingers were cold just a little bit, and now they are getting really-really warm!”

“Is that so?” Kaoru’s expressions softens. “Then, I am more than happy.”

They spend more time drinking the tastiest hot chocolate and talking. Well, it’s actually Kaoru-san who has more talking. She speaks about her rehearsals with her band and at her theatre club. Everyone is getting ready for Christmas and everyone is doing her best so she can’t let them all down...

“So, of course I will gladly come to your band’s Christmas live,” she promises to Rimi, who is still blushing but is not embarrassed of that anymore. As it turns out, sometimes blushing can be warm and comfortable. “Maybe I’ll be able to guess what kind of song you have written today?”

“Oh, no, I’m afraid… I don’t think I’ll be able to finish this song,” Rimi feels a little bit guilty about it but she knows she is doing it right. “I want to put as much effort as possible into this song. So I guess, you will hear it only for the next Christmas…”

“Not getting rushed with something you want to do as best as possible is so admirable,” Kaoru just smiles at her, no sight of regret can be noticed on her face. “Then, I am looking forward to the next Christmas too!”

“I guess it’s a promise!” Rimi giggles cheerfully and stops only when a single thing comes to her mind. “I’m sorry I have nothing as a gift for you this year though…”

“Oh, don’t make yourself sad just because of it! Having such a good talk with you while drinking hot chocolate… There’s nothing more I can wish for!”

And still…

“Please take this!” Rimi says as her cheeks are burning while she handles to Kaoru a small chocolate bar. “I-it’s not big, but I think this chocolate is really tasty so you should try it!”

Oh no, it looks like she said it too loud… Now everyone is looking at her. Rimi wishes she could disappear from her chair but she hears a gentle laughter and it encourages her not to run away.

“How can I say no to such a cute little kitten?” Kaoru smiles as bright as if she is trying to compete with the sun itself. “And chocolate is such a good thing to give someone!”

“Y-you really think so?”

 “Of course! After all, eating chocolate is like a magical charm that always helps for a frozen heart to melt!”

“Woah… “ Rimi blinks shockingly as she recognizes her own thoughts she was so shy to share with anyone… Kaoru-san is so coo… No, wait.

Kaoru-san really is such a warm person in the end, isn’t she?

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Bandori Secret Santa 2018. I hope you had a nice time while reading it! Merry Christmas and a happy New Year to you and to every fan of this adorable ship ^^


End file.
